


AVA

by Dreaded_Doll



Category: Horrortale(maybe), Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/M, PTSD, Reader has stage name, Reader has traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaded_Doll/pseuds/Dreaded_Doll
Summary: Y/n is a singer by the stage name of Ava, she lives a lonely life controlled by past trauma....Until certain skeleton monsters come and disturb said life..
Relationships: Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	AVA

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET!  
> This is my first story everrrrrrr, I have the first chapter and am unsure if I will continue this story at all..  
> But here is is anyway!

"WE'RE OFF NOW SANS!"  
"ok bro."  
...  
"where ya going again?"  
"I TOLD YOU EXACTLY 12 TIMES YESTERDAY!"  
"sorry bro, musta slipped my mind, remind me?"  
"UGH! FINE! BLUE, EDGE, BLACK AND I, ARE GOING TO THE GRAND OPENING OF THE NEW EBBOT MUSIC HALL!"  
"oh yea?"  
"YEAH! AND YOU'LL NEVER GUESS (OR RATHER REMEMBER..) WHO'S PLAYING THERE TONIGHT!"  
"who?"  
"MY ALL TIME FAVOURITE HUMAN MUSICIAN KNOWN SIMPLY AS 'AVA'!!! (THOUGH SHE IS NO MATCH FOR METTATON..)"  
"o yea.. i remember you mention that a few times yesterday.."  
"SANS!"  
"welp, ava a good time.. and stay out of treble"  
"GAH!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You dawned your mask that covered all but your mouth and eyes in preparation to go on stage. The mask was a pale pink, that complamented your skin tone, the reason for it? You didn't want anyone to recognise you, you were.. uncomfortable, to say the least, with people seeing your face all over billboards and on tv, not to mention recognising you in public!  
You'd never thought you would end up being this famous, but here we are..  
Your heart beat unevenly with nerve,  
"Keep it together y/n, you've done this like.. a million times before!"  
Peeking through the curtains, you see hundreds of people and monsters alike in the crowd, their mumbled chatters echoed throught the hall.  
You had remembered the day when monsters surfaced, it had shocked you that sentient beings capable of actual magic had been living under a mountain for hundreds of years without anyone knowing..  
You thought back to your father, his words of encouragement 'If you truly love what you do, you won't fail'.  
...  
Whatever you old prick.  
Anxiety turned to bitterness as the stage director motioned that it was time, blood red curtains open to reveal yourself on stage in an itchy sky-blue dress that ended below your knees, white gladiator sandals that constricted your feet and enough jewlery to fill a jewlery store.  
The pianist began pressing keys and you sang a bittersweet melody, your voice more beautiful than any instrument in the hall, yet you had come to despise that very same voice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After about the third song, you began to really take in your audience, the group of teenage girls in the centre to the left, squeeling and shreeking your name above the music, 3 young looking men whistling and winking at you, you payed them no mind as they were closer to the back.  
Then there was four skeleton monsters close to the stage, the one in the red scarf was holding up a sign that read 'I <3 AVA', the smaller blue one also had a sign that read 'AVA IS MAGNIFICENT' with smaller writing next to it reading 'NOT AS MAGNIFICENT AS I THOUGH MWEH HE HE' that one made you chuckle a bit, the other two skeletons looked like something straight out of hot topic, clad in black and reds, with spikes and chains decorating their clothing. The taller one had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face "If he doesn't like the show, why bother coming..?" you thought to yourself, the smaller edgy one was beaming up at the stage, much like the other two, less edgy skeletons, although you had heard him loudly complain about the choices two of your songs, one of them a cheesy love song, the other an energetic pop song. You never could pick a specific catagory of music, so you sang a bit of everything, it did cater to a larger amount of people after all.  
As the 6th and final song came around, the larger edgy skeletons attention snapped to you, it would have made sense if it were some kind of rock song, or equally edgy song, but this was not the case at all. The song that caught his attention was an opera type song you had written yourself, not too many people like opera in this age, but shockingly this one was a huge sucess with your fans, the song was about the betreyal of a loved one, and the despair it caused. Yeah, super cheerful..  
Nevertheless, the edgy skeletons eyes were glued to your tired form. This was the only song you actually enjoyed singing, so it made you happy that so many of your fans adored it.  
The faces of your fans turned to awe as the song became more complex, you even think you saw the edgy skeletons shed a tear, that was certainly the case for their more lively friends, who were currently bawling their eyes out.  
The song faded out, only for a standing ovation to fill the silence, these people really adored your music and it kinda freaked you out.  
Making your way to the back room to change, you avoided any and all conversation and had to politely decline signing anything from the stage staff.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"GAH! CAN'T YOU STUPID IDIOTS WALK ANY FASTER!"  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, BLACKBERRY?"  
"IT'S BLACK EDGE LORD!"  
"EDGE LORD?!"  
"SSSH, QUIET!"  
Blue hushed the two edgier skeletons and looked around, this was where the human star would have come out right?  
"CAN YOU SPOT HER PAPYRUS?" Blue questioned.  
"HMM, I'M AFRIAD THE ONLY HUMAN I SAW WAS THAT GIRL OVER THERE" He gestured toward the woman hurrying away from the building  
"AHWW.. MAYBE WE COULD ASK HER?" Blue questions.  
"HEY! SHE HAS THE SAME EXACT SCAR ABOVE HER LIP THAT AVA HAS!"  
"WHAT?" The three other skeletons yelled in unison.  
"I MUST CAPTURE HER!" Black shouted as he sprinted after the girl, the others not far behind in attempts to stop him.  
"BLACK WAIT! COULDN'T WE JUST ASK FOR AN AUTOGRAPH?" Papyrus pleaded.  
Black ignored him and tackled the small human who let out a muffled 'oof'.  
"GOTCHA!"  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU'LL DAMAGE HER!" Edge boomed at the smaller skeleton.  
Papyrus and blue's faces were littered with worry.  
"OH STARS! IS SHE ALRIGHT?" Blue questioned.  
"BLACK YOU MUST GET OFF HER, SHE CAN'T BREATHE!" Papyrus exclaimed.  
Black shifted his weight from her face and sat the two of them up, not letting go of her.  
"Uhhgg.. What..?"  
Y/n took in her surroundings, gathered around her were the skeletons from her show, showing different of varients of worry on their faces.  
She saw the one in a red scarf, the blue one and the tall edgy one.. but then where was the smaller one..?  
"HUMAN!" A loud voice right in her ear broke her out of her thoughts and she came to realise there were skeletal arms wrapped around her waist.  
"I HAVE CAPTURED YOU! NOW YOU BELONG TO ME!" The smaller edgy skeleton announced.  
Your face flushed a deep crimson at his touch, it had been such a long time since you have had any physical contact, let alone contact this close! His words brought worry to you and you looked up at the other monsters for help.  
"BLACK YOU MUST LET HER GO!" The one in the red scarf said as the blue one nodded with a worried face.  
"YES! SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!" The edgy one said and you sighed in relief "IF SHE BELONGS TO ANYONE, IT'S ME!" your stress rose again.  
"Uhmm..? Can I help y-you..?" Your stuttering voice questioned.  
Four pairs of eyelights where on you in an instant and you shrunk into your sweater.  
"YOU'RE AVA RIGHT?" The blue one questioned and your heart dropped.  
You had hoped they wouldn't recognise you and that you'd be able to leave quickly.  
"Whu- Ho- How?"  
"WHERE WE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS YOU?" The red scarfed one asked.  
"W-well not really.. no." your embarassed voice answered.  
"WELL IT WAS PRETTY OBVIOUS!" The edgy one commented, looking down his (lack of) nose at you.  
Panic filled your stomache and you breathing got heavier.  
"P-please, you musn't - you can't, please don't tell anyone!"  
"TELL WHAT?" The skeleton wrapped around you spoke in your ear.  
You shivered at the closeness "W-what I look like.. please!"  
"HM? OH! NO PROBLEM AVA!" The blue one sang cheerily "ARE, UM YOU ALRIGHT?"  
"Y-yeah.. thanks.." You sighed, half relieved "w-who are you guys..?"  
"OH STARS HOW RUDE! I'M BLUEBERRY, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE IF YOU WISH!"  
The red scarfed one stepped closer to you "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" his scarf blew in the nonexistant wind.  
You looked to the edgy one who scoffed "I AM THE TERRIBLE EDGE!" if you weren't so panicked you would have chuckled at the conincidence.  
Arms tightened around your waist and you face exploded red all over again as the skeleton spoke into your ear "I AM THE MALEFICENT BLACK! AND YOU BELONG TO ME! MWAH HAH HAH!"  
"B-belong to..?" your face contorted into confusion.  
"BLACK YOU MUST LET HER GO!" The one now known as Papyrus spoke.  
"YEAH! IF YOU KEEP HER ALL TO YOURSELF, HOW ARE ALL HER OTHER FANS GOING TO FEEL?" Blue spoke.  
'Black' stuck his tongue out "I DON'T CARE."  
Edge looked annoyed as he yelled "JUST LET HER GO YOU BRAT!"  
"BRAT?!" You winced as Black screamed right next to your ear.  
The two edgy skeletons then began a yelling match and the arms around your waist loosened until Black was leaning towards the tall angry skeleton and away from you.  
Another skeletal hand reached towards you  
"QUICKLY, WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED!" Papyrus said in a hushed tone as you took his hand.  
"Th-Thank you Papyrus.." You didn't look away from his hand, your face was still a bright crimson.  
"YOU'D BETTER GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE BLACK REALISES.." Blue said sadly.  
"IT WAS PLEASENT MEETING YOU AVA!" Papyrus spoke  
"O-oh, you too.. all of you.." You mumbled shyly.  
"B-BEFORE YOU GO.." The shorter skeleton began "COULD I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH..?" He looked at you with hopeful eyes.  
"S-sorry.. I don't do autographs" You hated the face he pulled next, disapointment, so you spoke quickly again "H-how about a h-hug..?" You weren't keen on the idea of physical contact, but you hated the idea of hurting the cute skeletons feelings.  
"REALLY?" His face lit up again.  
"Really." you said with a small smile.  
An instant after the word escaped you, his bigger frame was wrapped around your small body and he picked you up off the ground. You squeeked in suprise, he smelled like fresh rain and something sweet you couldn't quite place.  
After he placed you back down Papyrus turned to you "MAY I HUG YOU ASWELL MISS AVA?"  
"S-sure."  
His hug was more gentle, as if he was worried you were fragile and would break under his touch. He smelled like summer and reminded you of your childhood.  
The two kind skeletons waved you off as you ran as quickly as your little legs could take you home.


End file.
